


Meetings

by shonn



Category: The West Wing RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Allison Janney/Stockard Channing
Kudos: 1





	Meetings

Allison likes to tell of the first time she met Stockard. It was during the making of _A Girl Thing_ when Allison could not resist going to a set she had no busy being on just for the hope of catching a glimpse of the other woman. She doesn't remember what either of them was wearing or even how they came to be shaking hands. But she can recall the feel of Stockard's palm against her own and the heady scent of Stockard's perfume and how she was sure her legs would give out if Stockard smiled at her one more time. Still, there are many details about that first meeting Allison has forgotten over the years, but she is reminded of all the important things each time she is on her knees in front of Stockard's body making memories neither of them can share.


End file.
